


Captured!

by TheAnimangaGirl



Series: The Amell Chronicles [8]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Amell makes a bow, Dragon Age Quest: Captured!, Fort Drakon, Gen, How dare you take her stuff??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 19:24:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnimangaGirl/pseuds/TheAnimangaGirl
Summary: Amell has been taken to Fort Drakon, she is betrayed, scared, but overall furious. She makes an oath that will change Ferelden's throne forever.





	1. Captured!

When Leliana, Morrigan and Zevran returned from the Arl of Denerim’s palace with Anora and no Amell in sight he felt as if all the blood in his body turned to ice. 

“Eamon I may have done a terrible thing” said Anora with a twinge of doubt in her voice

“May have? How can there be any doubt?” said Leliana clearly angry, in the year they had been traveling together Alistair has seldom seen Leliana any more than annoyed, he assumed at first that it was because she had been a sister, later, because she was a bard and keeping your emotions in check was part of the description. To be this angry….

“Barely met and already she betray us, she and my mother would get along famously”

Betrayal? Oh no. he pursed his lips tightly, he was liking this even less by the minute.

“What’s this? She throws her savior to the wolves and now she has second thoughts?”

“What? What is it that you might have done?” asked Alistair balling his hand.

“What in Andraste’s name has happened? Are you alright?” asked Eamon, clearly confused by the current situation.

“The Warden has been captured”

“And this may have been your fault maybe? Perhaps?” he was absolutely furious, and if the small step Anora gave was any indication, his face showed it.

“What, how could this happen?”

“Nevermind that, the question is how to free her, Cauthrien will have her taken to Fort Drakon, getting in will be no small feat” said Anora biting her thumb and then as graceful as ever leaving the  the room, followed closely by her handmaiden “I will be in my room I will give you some maps of Fort Drakon , for now I will praying for her safe return” and with that she was gone, leaving the whole group rooted to their spots 

“I see we...Alistair where are you going?” asked Eamons as he saw Alistair heading to the door, a storm clearly on his face.

“I am going to Fort Drakon right this instant!” he yelled.

“You can’t assault the strongest fortress in Denerim by yourself, are you mad?” reprimanded Eamon

“I am not mad, I am enraged!” he said raising his voice enough to make sure Anora heard from whichever room she was. He however found himself stopped by the strong hand grip of Sten in his shoulder, the could feel the strenght even from his armor.

“Let go of me, Sten” he said coldly.

“I do not take orders from you” replied the Qunari with neutrality. Before he could said anything further , Leliana’s musical voice resonated,

“She told us not to let you go for her” said Leliana

“What? Why?” he asked a dark pit forming on his stomach. Why, didn’t she trusted him to...

“For the same reason she didn’t wanted you to come with us to this mission, you could be captured, or killed, no you are staying here, Zevran and I will go for her”

“Why you….”

“I am an expert Orlesian Bard and he is a Crow, who else do you think about sending in, Sten and Oghren?”

Sten said nothing but nodded ever so slightly “This is a job for subtlety for once I agree”

“Then my Qunari friend, you wouldn’t mind keeping him here, yes? In name of preserving the mission’s fluency”

“We’ll be back by dawn, if not, feel free to do your one man assault” said Leliana as he and Zevran disappeared into another room collecting poisons and acid flasks. 

* * *

 

The ride to Fort Drakon was very miserable, but it was thankfully short, the sun was setting , Ser Cauthrien had not said a single word. When they arrived in Fort Drakon they were greeted by the Sergeant, the Colonel and the Revered Mother of the Fort.

“And who do we have here?” asked the Sergeant.

“One of the traitorous Grey Wardens, we found her and her little group trying to kidnap Queen Anora”

“The gall!” said the Captain with disgust, Amell didn’t flinched. She had faced ogres, this pathetic man posed no threat.

“You must comprehend the severity of your actions, child” said the Revered Mother condescendingly , at this Amell dignified her with a look, and looked at her with the same arrogance she expressed to petty thieves who tried to rob them in the road

“Blessed are they who stand before  **corrupt** and the  **wicked** and do not falter. Blessed are the  **peacekeepers** , the champions of the just.” she said without skipping a beat, to use a Templar prayer  _ against  _ a revered Mother proved effective, because the Mother looked at her aghast , and color rose to her face.

“You insolent child!” she said

Ser Cauthrien tried to hide it, but as a non practicant Andrastian , a small smile formed in her lips at the Revered Mother’s face. “This one is a mage” she said giving her Staff, sword and shield to the Captain

“No wonder!” said the Revered Mother, regaining composure “One offence against the Maker after another, I cannot bear to see this...this  _ mage”  _ she said as she returned to the main Fort fumbling.

“Don’t you dare on scratching that blade or shield” said Amell as if talking to a child “I didn’t scouted the Deep Roads only for having a fool like you ruin it, and careful with the staff, I got it from a rhyming tree”

“You think you are in any position to demand anything?” asked the Colonel somehow amused, examining the sword the spun electricity and heat. “Enchanted, hu? A fine blade for my collection” he murmured sheathing the sword.

“I am coming back for it, you rotten…”

“If it’s not a problem” interrupted Cauthrien I would like to ensure this traitor is left in her cell, before delivering the news to the Reagent” interrupted Ser Cauthrien 

“Of course Ser Cauthrien” as they walked they were directed to a small room just right to the main entrance.

“Take off the armor”

Amell, just looked at him angrily “No”

“I said take off the armor” repeated the Colonel.

“And I say no, do you have any idea where this armor came from? No you don’t, I killed a  _ Dragon _ , for this armor, and paid Master Wade to craft it as perfectly as he could so I will not remove it” 

Something shifted in the Captain’s eyes, greed suddenly filled his eyes, he wanted that armor for himself , clearly and Amell noticed immediately.

“I also won’t remove it because I can see your ratty face wanting to put your hands on it, don’t bother, you will never be able to wear it. Therefore I will  _ not  _ remove it” 

“I will reconsider that stance Warden” added Ser Cauthrien “We can simply knock you out  _ and  _ remove your armor, if you have any semblance of dignity, you will comply”

Amell gritted her teeth burning in her memory the Captain and Coronel’s faces, when she escaped or when when her companions came for her she was going to personally throw these two men a virulent walking bomb. She removed her helmet first and felt a little of her strength vanishing, the Helm of Honnleath was enchanted after all. She then removed the gauntlets leg protectors, leaving her only with the leather trousers and the ample shirt, and barefoot, she hated being barefoot.

“The rest if you please” said the Captain

“What?” she responded angrily, surely he didn’t mean…

“The trousers and the shirt, we cannot afford you having a weapon” 

“I’ll show you a weapon you…”

Ser Cauthrien cleared her throat and gave her a look reminding her of the last threat. Amell didn’t had a particular aversion on being in her small clothes but to be forced to do so...it was humiliating. She took a deep breath, refusing to shed a tear of shame or even one of rage that would be confused with something else. Now, only in her breast band and panties she felt the coldness in the fort. Her teeth began to clank, but she remained straight and with her chin up. She wouldn’t give them the satisfaction of watching her scared.

She was then escorted through the fort, soldiers ogling at her and yelling obscenities, she regarded them as no more than maggots, vulgarities will not break her, lewd comments on what the soldiers thought about doing to her did not phase her. If any of these bastards dared to lay a finger in her she was more than ready to set them on fire. As she walked deeper and deeper to the Fort, she realized that her escape might not be as easy as she first taught. Just one wrong turn and she would have the soldiers and Mabari giving her chase, after a set of stairs she was finally in the cells, just one peek down below made her blood run cold.Torture devices, not different from the ones in Howe’s state, still bloodied and dirty. Bodies with masks of horrors still firmly in place.

She gulped as discreetly as she could, but the sergeant looked at her wickedly.

“Scared?”

That comment made her steel her resolution. “As scared as Andraste before the Imperium”

“Blasphemous wicked…”

“Coronel” reprimanded Ser Cauthrien, giving a look of disgust to the torture equipment. “The prisoner is to be kept here  _ unharmed  _ until the Reagent decided what to do with her, do I make myself clear?”

“I...yes, of course Ser Cauthrien”

“Good” The four of them entered the fitly cell, Amell winked her nose, even after surviving the Deep Roads, this place still was too filthy for her taste, but she had no time to give a snide remarks she felt something solid connecting to her head, then everything turned black. 


	2. Rescued!

Amell woke up with a horrible headache in the dirty and cold floor. A voice startled her. “You look like you’ve been dragged in by ten kinds of hell, what did you do?”

“I killed Arl Howe” she said, no need to revealing more to the other prisoner.

“Who calls that a crime, I call it public service, but they’ll still hang you for it”

“My companions will come for me” she said firmly.

“Oh really?”

“Leliana will come for me” she could still see her angry face as she covered their escape

“Really, just one person storming Fort Drakon?”

“Zevran will probably come too” she said biting her lip, trying to remember if she had managed to tell them to keep Alistair away from the Fort.

“Forgive me if I don’t hold my breath”

“Hm” she said indignantly getting in one knee.

“What, are you praying?”

“Of course not, but I am cold”

“And how will that help?”

“Watch” she said as she placed both hands in the filthy floor and calling on her magic, it wasn’t as strong as it normally was because of the damn concussion, but she managed to create a warm spot that spread to the other man cell, he relished in the heat.

“You a mage? Andraste’s tits, maybe not everything is lost!”

“Nice to see the enthusiasm” she said “now we wait”

“What are you doing after getting out?” asked the man rubbing his hands, trying to spred the warmth to his abused body.

Amell then blinked and looked at him on the eye. “I am making an oath, and you will be my wintess”

“You are suddenly giving me more tintesting things by the minutes, alright I Ser Golk will be your witness”

“A knight?”

“Yeah, I was looking for some of my dissapeared men, and got captured and sent here, I latter found out they had been ambushed and killed by Loghain’s men” he spit on the floor “May the maker stike down that bastardm so what oath are you making?”

“While I still draw breath, Anora Mac Tir will never again sit on Ferelden’s throne, as a Queen, as a wife or as a widow. I swear by Andraste’s holy chant, and with the Maker as my witness that she will never ever bear the crown of Ferelden, this I swear it.”

“I Ser Golk of South Reach, act as witness of this oath, and may Andraste and the Maker strike you down if you ever break it”

“So be it”

He let go a breath “Maker, it is a heavy bow, how do you intend to keep it?”

“You just wait” she said, thinking fast. At one point she had considered leaving Anora in the throne, but after this, she know she was not to be trusted. Even if her recently cultivated political mind told her to marry Alistair to her she discarded the thought the moment anora announced she was ‘kidnapping her’. No, she will not let go of Alistair for Anora, she will not put her most important person with a ruthless queen. To the Void is she was the most capable, if she had any word on it, Anora will never ever be called Queen again.

 

* * *

 

Leliana and Zevran just managed to kill the Captain of the fort, he had nothing interesting in his office except for a heavily locked chest. Zevran approached but was stopped by Leliana.

“Zev”

“What?”

She gave him a look and he laughed softly “I admit my insufficient skill” he said mockingly bowing allowing the Bard to work her magic, however once they opened the chest, both of their sights hardened.

“I will know this armor everywhere”

“Yes”

The both nodded as they passed each checkpoint with the box on tow, it also worked for them to bluff some guards into they were making a delivery. A couple of mabari and guards latter they managed to get to the lowest part of the prison. Leliana saw with rage the torture equipment, and quickly ran towards the stoic but clearly angry Warden.

“Ah, my dear Warden” said Zevran with a light voice “did you missed me?”

Amell to her credit laughed and hugged the elf, not minding her current state of nakedness.  “Of course I did, both of you, ugh I am going to kill her!”

“I wanted to slit her throat and dump her in the river, Eamon did not appreciate the enthusiasm”

“Curses” she said looking at the box strangely. “Guys I know I travel a bit heavy, but for a joke to work…”

“No no” said Zevran opening the unlocked box, Amell’s eyes glowed.

“Next time we go to the tavern I am paying”

“I will take your word my friend” said Leliana as Amell placed put on her armor swiftly. She strepped the shield and the staff and…

“Wait”

“It’s something wrong?” asked Zevran

“Yes, my sword, Topsider’s Honor is not here”

“It wasn’t in the Captain’s office”

“Did you killed him?” she asked

“Yes”

“Rats, I wanted to do it myself, my sword will likely be in the Coronel’s office, ready to crack some skulls?”

“I thought you'd never ask” said Zevran unsheathing his daggers.

**Author's Note:**

> For a harsher take on the same quest, I recommend the story 'Fort Drakon' by robotichawk. Rated E, so careful with the tags.


End file.
